WHAT? a new ghostbuster!
by teenfox
Summary: A help wanted sighn is hung on the firehouse door. the new ghostbuster causes some problems for Ray and Peter. R&R!


**WHAT! A New ghostbuster? ****  
**

**A/N: **This is my very first fan fic ever, so be kind! I'm just getting into this whole thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters in any way.

**  
**_

* * *

Chapter one_

A sign hung on the firehouse reading: HELP WANTED. A young woman came in the front door. She had long blonde hair, green eyes and a nice smile.

Janine looked over her magazine. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Erica Linder, I've come in regards of the help wanted sign." Erica explained.

"Oh of course." Janine smiled. She looked over some filing cabinets and spoke to the man behind them. "Dr. Venkman, you have a visitor."

Dr. Venkman (or Peter Venkman) had brown unruly hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark jumpsuit and had a small green ghost behind him named Slimer. "Hi there, how can I help you?" he asked noticing how pretty she was.

"I'm Erica Linder, and I want to apply for a job here." she told him.

He looked at her and smiled "Come into my office."

His office was messy it had papers, pizza boxes, dishes and slime on the wall where Slimer had entered (apparently it liked to make an entrance by coming through the walls).

"Take a seat." Peter offered.

She pushed some papers and sat down.

"Be careful of the fungus, Egon wants to study it!" he said jokingly but she was a little disgusted when she saw there actually was fungus.

"So are you afraid of ghosts?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you freak out when you get slimed?"

"No."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Yes."

"Well your hired!" Peter said jumping up to shake her hand.

"Thank you!" she smiled and shook his hand with excitement. As if that was all that was required!

RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

"Let's go guys!" Janine yelled. "And I guess 'girl'… welcome aboard!"

They walked over to the closets and Peter stopped and turned around "We don't have a suit in your size" he said scratching his head.

"Oh its okay I'll go in this" she smiled. Every one got to know Erica on the way there and they seemed to like her.

* * *

Chapter 2

They arrived at the place where there was apparently some supernatural activity and got there proton packs on.

"C- can you handle it?" Ray asked sheepishly. Erica looked up at him.

"Oh ya I'm fine!" She tied her hair up in a neat ponytail and caught up with the guys.

"There are 6 ghosts here and they're all level 2." Egon said.

Winston coughed from all the dust in this place. "Ya one for each of us. Almost."

"I can take 2!" Peter boasted.

"Can you handle that?" Egon asked Erica.

"Sure I might need someone to go with me though." she responded.

"I'll go with her!" Ray volunteered. "Well, if that's ok with you?"

Erica nodded.

"Ok let's split up!" Peter ordered.

Ray and Erica walked for a while; Erica tried to work out the proton pack. "So you hold it like this?"

Ray nodded. He was very shy around girls, especially her. She was so beautiful to him, you could say he had a crush on her.

"LOOK!" She cried! There was a ghost coming towards them.

Ray fired his proton pack and reached back for his trap which was a little hard to do because the proton pack had a powerful punch. He set the trap and the ghost was sucked in.

"That's was amazing!" she awed.

Ray blushed. "Ok here is yours he said whispering.

The ghost was investigating what had happened to the other ghost, not noticing Ray and Erica. Erica pulled the wand from behind her and fired. The strength of the proton pack caused her to loose her balance but she regained it and set the trap. Again the ghost was sucked into the trap.

"That was better than my first try!" Ray smiled.

* * *

Chapter 3

After a week a package came for Erica.

"Erica its here!" Janine yelled upstairs.

Erica came running down stairs skipping the last 4 steps. She grabbed the package.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

She then ran upstairs towards the bunk room and opened the box inside was her uniform! It was almost the same as the original uniform but it was made for a woman.

Peter walked into the room. "Hey Erica, I'm taking a nap."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to her bunk which was over Rays. She loved bunk beds! She grabbed a small plaque and slid down the pole conveniently placed in the middle of the room.

Ray was cleaning his locker when Slimer popped out. "Allo!" he spoke in an almost baby language.

"Slimer! I just cleaned there!" Ray cried wiping the spot Slimer came out of.

"Sowy, Way" Slimer sadly said.

"Oh it's ok its not your fault!"

"Hey guys!" Erica walked over to them.

"Hey!" they both replied.

She hung her uniform and put up the plaque.

"Erica I was wondering if you maybe... uh wanted to go to um... Dinner with me?" Ray stammered.

She closed her locker and looked at him. "I would love to Ray!"

Later on Erica was watching Beetlejuice with Peter.

"I could take him on!" Peter grinned.

"Sure Peter. He would go right in the trap without turning you into a sand worm!" Erica laughed.

"WHY would He turn me into a Sandworm? That's like his biggest fear!"

"Whatever."

"Hey Erica how would you like to go on a date tonight?" Peter asked.

Erica sighed. "Peter I can't, I already said I'd go out with Ray tonight. I can go out with you tomorrow."

They agreed on a time and a place but she had to go get ready for dinner with Ray.

She put up her hair and did her makeup she wore a black gown. She walked downstairs and met up with Ray.

Ray hailed a taxi and the went to Le Grande Mason Chique. They talked about everything. They ordered ribs, Ray had salad on the side, Erica had French fries.

"I didn't expect salad from you." she laughed. "At the fire house you always eat junk food."

"Aunt Lois told me to watch my weight." He replied.

Peter paced back and forth.

Egon walked into the room and sat on the corner of the couch watching the ghostbuster pace.

"Peter, think about it you always get girls and you know how Ray is, by the time he works up the courage to ask someone out she has probably moved out of New York by then. Give him a chance!" Egon told him.

"I guess your right Egon, you know I hope she falls in love with him!" but secretly Peter didn't want her to.

Ray looked into her beautiful green eyes they sparkled when the light hit them, he felt almost unworthy because she was so beautiful and he felt he wasn't good enough.

They had so much In common. They liked Captain Steel and Dopey Dog. They both grew up in the country, only Erica had parents and Ray did not.

She looked at him she could tell he was a tad nervous. She thought he was so adorable! He was sweet and kind and cared about animals just as much as she did!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Winston, we have a problem. Ray likes Erica and Peter likes Erica. This means they will probably be fighting all the time and this could put a lot of stress on Erica." Egon said sitting on the couch across from Winston.

"Well we will just have to see how this one plays out its not like we can get involved or anything." Winston grabbed a magazine.

"I guess your right." Egon bent down and grabbed his novel off the floor and started to read it.

Peter came downstairs wearing a tuxedo, he looked very snazzy.

"Hey boys, don't wait up k? I'm taking Erica to Lux and then out to a movie." Peter ran his fingers through his hair.

Erica came down and had a short red dress and crimped hair. She smiled and the 2 of them got into a taxi.

They ate diner and went to the movies. They saw a movie that had been out for a while so hardly anybody was there.

He put his arm around her and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away saying she had to go to the snack stand.

He sighed knowing this date was a bust.

* * *

Chapter 5

Erica walked with the 2 men down the street Ray was telling her something about captain steel. Ray kept on talking about the battle between Zadboyd and captain steel. Peter on the other hand had his mouth hanging open. He walked over to another girl and started to flirt.

Erica ignored it and kept walking with Ray.

That night Erica sat in her bed and listened to the radio her favorite band came on singing a love song and then it hit her. She didn't want to be hurt all the time. Knowing how Peter always flirts with women she new that he would cheat on her and probably couldn't trust him.

Her mind was made up and she had made a decision.

She saw Ray sitting in the living room alone and sat with him, he looked up and saw her sitting there.

"Hey." he said putting down the t.v guide.

"Hey." she replied. She looked around not knowing what to say to him.

"Erica, there is something I need to ask you." Ray stuttered.

She knew what he was going to ask, but still hoped it wasn't about dopey dog.

"Will you go out with me Erica?" he asked finally

Erica giggled. "Oh ray! You sound just like a 13 year old." Ray blushed. "But I'd love to!" and with that she kissed him.

Egon overheard and saw Peter had over heard as well. He bit his apple and went down to his office.

"I'm happy for Ray, he is my best friend, and they are perfect for each other." Peter threw his apple into the garbage.

"Dr. Venkman, can you cover for me right now? I have to buy some groceries." Janine asked.

Peter agreed to and sat at her desk. As Janine left a pretty women came in.

He introduced himself and took her into his office.

THE END!


End file.
